Dragons light HIATUS
by pure-lilly
Summary: Syaoran and sakura are a couple and so are Eriol and Tomoyo. What happens when Sakura starts to get strange dreams of two people shrouded in shadows? The mission to find the one that can defeat the new evil or live in a world doomed to eternal darkness.
1. Dreams

This is my new fic so please don't bug on me ok. Well here is a summary for you guys.

Summary: Sayoran-kun and Sakura-chan are finally together, but as a new evil arises a new power must be found. Will they find it in time or are they doomed to a fate of eternal darkness. But who are these new students? What do they know? How are they connected? This they will have to find out.

YAY!! Ok well ya lets start!!

"..." Speech 

'...' Thoughts

[...] Telepathic talking

_Italics- _dreams

-.... - Time changes

.... Place change

... Sounds/ Action

Dragons Light 

**The Dream**

A gust of wind blows by Sakura as she stands on a cliff overlooking a valley. Slowly she turns around and a tree comes into view. Two people are by the tree, one leaning on the tree and the other sitting at the base, their silhouettes being the only thing she can make out. The one that was leaning on the tree was a boy by the bagginess of the clothing and the hairstyle and the other a girl was sitting at the base. Suddenly the scenery was gone and the darkness surrounds them in shadows hiding what they were wearing and how they looked even more. Sakura looked around 'how come I could still see?' she thought. Then she looked at herself it was just like when she had to capture the dark card she was the only light. Then her fear started to kick in.

"Who are you??" she yells.

The girl and guy exchange looks and the girl stands up and walks toward Sakura, as she partially steps into the light Sakura could see her mouth "don't worry" and holds her hand in comfort but before she can look at how the girl looks a blinding bright light appears-

**Bring**

"HOEEEE!!!"

A girl screams as she falls off the bed startled at the noise that woke her up.

"What's wrong?" a "stuffed animal" asked worried because the alarm clock, a.k.a the dead waker, never succeeded in waking his mistress up.

"Kero-chan I had a dream..."

This worried Kero even more because drams that affected her like this were signs that something big was gonna happen.

"What-"

"Kaijuu!!! If you don't hurry you'll be late!" Someone, namely her brother Touya yelled from down stairs.

"Wha" sakura looked at the clock

"**HOEEE!!!!** I'm gonna be late!" yelled sakura as she scrambled to get something to wear, ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast off Touya's plate, stomped on his foot and yelled

"**SAKURA NO KAIJUU!!**"

Then slipped on her rollerblades and skated off to school.

** AT SCHOOL **

"At least we know she's awake" Tomoyo stated after they heard the "HOE" and the equally loud "SAKURA NO KAIJUU".

The rest just nodded in response.

** WITH SAKURA **

'Hoe! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!' Skaura screamed in her head as she skated faster and faster also having to grab a pole to help her turn the corner because of her speed. As Sakura skated down hill on the street that connected with the pillar-entrance-thingy (LOL don't mock my grammar I couldn't think of the word) to her school she found she couldn't stop.

"HOEEE!! GET OUTA THE WAY I CAN'T **STOP!!!**" Sakura franticly yelled.

The students ran out of her way quite used to the sight because it happened frequently, and also some of the steps were converted into ramps for Sakura's " convenience". As Skaura neared the ramp someone opened the door from the inside (door opens inward) to give her more room and if worse came to worse she would just skate through the halls of the school. As she was about to make it through the door someone grabbed her around the waist to stop her. Sakura turned her head and smiled already knowing who I was that saved her.

"Arigato...Syaoran-kun" she panted.

"Nani!? That's all I get for saving your life again... Sakura –chan?"

Syaoran pouted while still holding her with bout arms circles around her waist. Sakura smiled turned around and kissed him on the lips then slowly pulled away.

"There you happy now?"

she asked smiling as her arms were wound loosely around his neck, foreheads touching as both looked into each other's eyes. Syaoran smiled.

"For now my Ying Fa..."

"**KAWAII!!!**" someone screamed

Both broke apart a little.

"TOMOYO!!" both yelled and sweat dropped when they saw her camera a.k.a the machine from hell recording.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, Li-kun I couldn't help myself" she replied

"Ah my cute little descendant! Miss me??"

Syaoran's eyebrow twitched.

"Hiragizawa.."

"Ohayo Erol-kun your back!" sakura said.

"You were gone?" Syaoran drawled.

"Yes Sakura chan I am. Ah **bows** my lady, Tomoyo-chan still lovely as ever."

Tomoyo blushed.

"Arigato Erol-kun"

"You're welcome... my kibito" Erol whispered in her ear and she blushed again.

"you guys lets get going before we're late." Sakura said not aware of what happened.

As they were about to turn around they felt it. A pulse of strong magic. Tiny slivers of magic yet powerful enough to make all four of them shiver, well almost.

"what was that?" sakura asked well a bit frightened.

Syaoran sensing her fear wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned( her back) into his well-toned chest.

"That... That felt familiar..." sakura said.

All three looked at her. Tomoyo still had no magic but could, now, sense a power burst like that.

"What do you mean sakura-chan?" Erol asked.

"Ya what do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Well..."

Sakura put her index finger to her temple( pointy finger!) and thought.

- after a long pause -

Sakura's features brightened and she held her finger away from her temple.

"I really can't remember right now but when I do you will all be the first to know!" Sakura stated happily.

All three dropped anime style.

"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo stated exasperated (LOL big word)

"what we better it's getting late..."

Sakura took a step, forgetting that she was still in her rollerblades and slipped landing on her rear.

"Itai..." she said as she got up rubbing her ass- I mean rear.(grins)

Her friends and boyfriend smirking and asking if she was ok.

"I know I'm forgetful at times, but mou you guys are mean' she pouted as they laughed.

Then all walked/ skated into the school. Little did they know that they were being watched by two people standing on a branch of a tree in the schoolyard.

"Ha! Pay up! I told you she'd fall" the boy said holding his hand out and waiting for the money to come while he watched them disappear.

Instead he felt her, the other person, place her hand in his. He looked at her and his eyes softened as his smirk of victory turned into a tender smile intended only for her. She smiled back placed her other hand on his cheek, leaned in and kissed him tenderly then pulled back laughter in her eyes because she made him forget about the bet. She jumped off the branch, over the wall and landed gracefully on the sidewalk.

"Hey wait for me."

The boy said and followed her and held her hand. She looked back at the school as they were walking away hand in hand.

"Till we meet. Sakura, Syaoran, Erol, and Tomoyo We'll be watching."

As the pale purple eyes turned away she felt the boys silver-green eyes on her. She tightened her grip on his hand a bit and turned to face him.

"We will find the one, I promise we will..." she said trying to convince herself more than him.

"I know we will..." he said to her as they walked down the street.

YA IM DONE THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! Please please review. I accet both flames and constructive criticism. O.o OMG I sound like my old teacher....shudders o gosh... ok any ways ya.

Signed

Pure-lilly


	2. Enter Suspicious people

Me: muahahaha and now I shall rule the world!!! And I will become invincible!!

Lei-kun: ahem kauri... people are watching you...

Me: turns head to readers ehehe... YOU HEARD NOTHING!!!! Points to readers

Lei-kun: Gomen for her behavior some one gave her a bit toooo much sugar glares at syao-kun

Syao-kun: ehehe... my bad...

Kura-chan: good job syao-kun now we have to catch her...

Syao-kun: catch her?

Kura-chan: ya cuz she just ran out the door and since she's on a sugar high right now she might destroy everything, or give away secrets and create little minions that will come to attack us!!

Lei-kun: SHE RAN OUT THE DOOR!!! SHIT!!!! AFTER HER!!!

Kura-chan: well since they both are busy I'll continue on from here... ENJOY!!!

"..." Speech 

'...' Thoughts

... Telepathic talking

_Italics- _dreams

-.... - Time changes

.... Place change

... Sounds/ Action

(...) ME ïïï

Previously on Dragon Light... 

"What? We better go it's getting late..."

Sakura took a step, forgetting that she was still in her rollerblades and slipped landing on her rear.

"Itai..." she said as she got up rubbing her ass- I mean rear. (Grins)

Her friends and boyfriend smirking and asking if she was ok.

"I know I'm forgetful at times, but mou you guys are mean' she pouted as they laughed.

Then all walked/ skated into the school. Little did they know that they were being watched by two people standing on a branch of a tree in the schoolyard.

"Ha! Pay up! I told you she'd fall" the boy said holding his hand out and waiting for the money to come while he watched them disappear.

Instead he felt her, the other person, place her hand in his. He looked at her and his eyes softened as his smirk of victory turned into a tender smile intended only for her. She smiled back placed her other hand on his cheek, leaned in and kissed him tenderly then pulled back laughter in her eyes because she made him forget about the bet. She jumped off the branch, over the wall and landed gracefully on the sidewalk.

"Hey wait for me."

The boy said and followed her and held her hand. She looked back at the school as they were walking away hand in hand.

"Till we meet. Sakura, Syaoran, Erol, and Tomoyo We'll be watching."

As the pale purple eyes turned away she felt the boys silver-green eyes on her. She tightened her grip on his hand a bit and turned to face him.

"We will find the one, I promise we will..." she said trying to convince herself more than him.

"_I know we will..." he said to her as they walked down the street._

Dragons Light 

**Enter...Suspicious People**

(ok let's jump ahead to the end of the day)

"Yes! Finally the end of the day!" Sakura yelled as she ran out of the school with both hands in the air and started to dance.

"Ahem...Gomen for interrupting your end of the day dance Sakura-chan but you forgot your bag," said a smiling Syaoran.

"****Nervous laugh**** eheheheh... I knew that...I was just..." **ponder** "umm seeing if..." **idea** she walked up to Syaoran and traced his jaw line, "my kawaii little wolf would be obedient and bring it to me." Sakura said teasingly.

"Obedient! I'll show you obedient wait till I get my hands on you!" he said in a mocking/teasing way.

"Ahhhh!!!" Skaura yelled as he dropped their bags and ran after her laughing.

Meanwhile a starry eyed Tomoyo films her friends retreating back.

"KAWAII!!" she squeals.

Then two arms circle her waist and she leans into the person's chest.

"Tomoyo..."

"Yes Eriol..."

"Five bucks says she lets him catch her."

(Ahahaha you people were expecting some love scene weren't you ahahaha sorry I couldn't help my self... ah... oh and to my friend cough cough who said that the first chap wasn't good because there wasn't enough "**juicy details" **I have one thing to say takes deep breath **PERV!!! FREEKIN PREV!!!! ** Ok I'm done. Ok neways hehehe lol im like sooo high on sugar right now :) lol SUGAR HIGH but neways im keeping you from the story sooooo... onward we go!!! Hey that rhymes...)

"well five says he actually does."

"DEAL!" both said.

The next day (with Tomoyo five bucks richer)

Sakura walked into school early for once. She opened the door and when people saw who she was they were shocked.

"Ohayo minna-chan!" she said cheerfully.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" they replied as they walked up to her to greet her.

Syaoran planted a kiss on her cheek and held her hand.

"Well Sakura-chan you're early. How did u do it?"

"Eheheh ... I set my alarm clock to umm 4:30 so that it would go off and Kero-chan would wake up and try to wake me for an hour...like always... n then I'd think I was late and rush here."

"ok..." everyone said with a sweat drop.

"Well we better get into our seats cuz sensei will be here any minute now" Tomoyo stated and they sat down. (Sakura beside Syaoran, Tomoyo behind Sakura with Eriol on her right.) The teacher came into the class.

"Alright class settle down. Now today we have two new students and their names are Yami Lei (pronounced Lee or like Li like syao-kuns last name) and Shoman Kauri-lily. You two can come in now." The sensei said.

First came a guy with Dark brown hair spiked at the front, silver green eyes, in a baggy black shirt, black jeans with two chains on the right side and black and white Jordan's. He had two black wristbands, one on each wrist and was holding a black and red hoodie. Next came a girl with black hair (or as I like to say it dark brown. Well very dark like mine!!) with dark purple fading into light purple (top to bottom) highlights, pale purple eyes, 3/4 off the shoulder purple top that had "Bite Me" written on the front with white capris, and purple and white phat farms custom made(if only...) She had a necklace with all the planets signs on it and a bracelet with the Chinese characters for fire, water, ice, light, dark, earth and wind on it (charms)

"You may now say something about your self" Sensei said.

"Well" the boy started.

His voice suited him so well like what girls wanted in their dream guy.

"My name is Lei, but call me Yami. I was born in Japan but my Family travels around the world so much that I have extensive knowledge of many different languages. And ya..." Lei said.

He then started to glare at all the boys that were looking/ drooling at the girl beside him.

"Very interesting..." the sensei said uncertainly. "Continue..."

The girl then turned to the class and everyone's eyes were on her because she, like Lei, were both clam and looked like they owned the very ground they walked on.

"Well my name is Kauri-Lilly" she started.

The boys became entranced by her voice (except for sayo-kun and Eriol-kun) and the girls just glared at her and sent lustful looks at Lei.

"My family too travels around the world so I too have an extensive knowledge of many different language. Our parents are friends and that's how I met Lei-kun. We are now currently living with out guardian. I think that's it."

"umm well... you can both sit across from Kinomoto-san and Li-san. Both of you please raise your hand."

Kauri and Lei sat at their respective seats but when they passed by sakura she felt an odd wave coming from them.

"Hmm... something seems familiar about them.' She whispered to Syaoran and the class continued on.

-------------------------------------

YAY IM DONE THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! Omg I'm sooooooo srry for the really late update but at least I did it right??

Me: im so sad

Lei-kun: why?

Me: im so left out....

Syao-kun: WTF are you talking about?!?!?!

Kura-chan: syao-kun!! Don't swear at her!!

**Bang**

person 1: WTF IS GOING ON HERE!!

Person 2:YA HOW COME WE DON'T GET COMENTARY!!

Person 1:...

Person 2: srry...

ME: OMG KYOKO-CHAN, PHOENIX-CHAN IS THAT YOU?

Kyoko-chan: no shit Sherlock..

Me:ya!... wait... HEY!!!

Phoenix-chan: took you long enough!!

Me: HEY WTF YOU SHUDNT BE TALKING ur slower than me sometimes

Lei-kun: um kauri??

Me: Yo...

Lei-kun: who are these people?

Me: o well they are my best buddies n now officaially dubbed my muses-in-training

Phoenix: yo wrap it up!!

Me: lei-kun

Lei-kun: **sigh** fine.. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Me: YAY NOW LETS PARTY!!!

Everyone: PARTY!!!

Me: wow they r weird ok bye!!


	3. Meeting Umi and Metamorphic

Me: Now with my muses by my side we will take over fiction fandom!!!

Phoenix-chan: dude calm down…

Me: no!! Now my little minions!!! We will Attack!! NOO LET ME GO!!

(Lei-kun and syao-kun managed to tie kauri to a chair.)

Kyoko: AHAHAHAHA

Me: fuck you!! AHH MINIONS ATTACK!!!

Everyone: SHIT!!

Me: you can run but u can't hide!!!

Sum unknown person: CUT!!

Everyone especially me: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU???

Director person thingy: im the director duh. It says on the name thingy right there

Me: Ok ok wait meeting vote!!

All in favor of kicking the shit out of this guy say ay all appose say nay!!

Every1 except director dude: AY!

Me: majority rules. Ok lets kick this muther effer out of my world.

Kyoko-chan: ok since they are busy kicking the crap outta the director guy I'll take over from here. ENJOY!!!

"…" Speech 

'…' Thoughts

… Telepathic talking

_Italics- _dreams

-…. - Time changes

…. Place change

… Sounds/ Action

(…) ME

-------------------------------------

"Alright class settle down. Now today we have two new students and their names are Yami Lei (pronounced Lee or like Li like syao-kuns last name) and Shoman Kauri-lily. You two can come in now." The sensei said.

First came a guy with Dark brown hair spiked at the front, silver green eyes, in a baggy black shirt, black jeans with two chains on the right side and black and white Jordan's. He had two black wristbands, one on each wrist and was holding a black and red hoodie. Next came a girl with black hair (or as I like to say it dark brown. Well very dark like mine!!) with dark purple fading into light purple (top to bottom) highlights, pale purple eyes, 3/4 off the shoulder purple top that had " Bite Me" written on the front with white capris, and purple and white phat farms custom made(if only…) She had a necklace with all the planets signs on it and a bracelet with the Chinese characters for fire, water, ice, light, dark, earth and wind on it (charms)

" You may now say something about your self" Sensei said.

" Well" the boy started.

His voice suited him so well like what girls wanted in their dream guy.

" My name is Lei, but call me Yami. I was born in Japan but my Family travels around the world so much that I have extensive knowledge of many different languages. And ya…" Lei said.

He then started to glare at all the boys that were looking/ drooling at the girl beside him.

" Very interesting…" the sensei said uncertainly. " Continue…"

The girl then turned to the class and everyone's eyes were on her because she, like Lei, were both clam and looked like they owned the very ground they walked on.

" Well my name is Kauri-Lilly" she started.

The boys became entranced by her voice (except for sayo-kun and Eriol-kun) and the girls just glared at her and sent lustful looks at Lei.

" My family too travels around the world so I too have an extensive knowledge of many different language. Our parents are friends and that's how I met Lei-kun. We are now currently living with out guardian. I think that's it."

" umm well… you can both sit across from Kinomoto-san and Li-san. Both of you please raise your hand."

Kauri and Lei sat at their respective seats but when they passed by Sakura she felt an odd wave coming from them.

" Hmm… something seems familiar about them.' She whispered to Syaoran and the class continued on.

-------------------------------------

Dragons light 

**Meeting Umi and Metamorphic**

-Lunch-

Sakura and the gang sat under a cherry blossom tree eating lunch and talking about normal things. When suddenly…

" So what do you guys think about the new people?" Tomoyo asked.

" Well I for one don't trust them." Syaoran said

" You never trust the new people my cute little descendant." Eriol stated.

"Well it's not only me… Sakura-chan feels it too."

" Hoee! Why did you bring me into this conversation?"

" It's true though you told me this morning."

" Well I do get this weird vibe from them but I think that they are really cool. The guy kinda acts like you. Protective and all, oh and he doesn't really smile at anyone else but her."

" Kinda like how our syao-kun does for you. I mean sure he smiles at me and Eriol-kun but he has a special smile just for you, ne?" Tomoyo said.

Syaoran blushed.

" Oh look there they are! I'll go and invite them to eat with us." Sakura said as she got up and walked toward them.

" Hi! I'm Kinomoto Sakura my friends and I were wondering if you wanted to eat with us?"

" Hey! I'm Shoman Kauri-lilly. We'd love to go and eat with you and your friends." The girl replied.

" Oh and you can call me Sakura!" she exclaimed happily.

" And you can call me Kauri" kauri replied.

During this whole convo the guy didn't say anything.

" Oh and the grumpy guy beside me is my boyfriend Lei"

" Call me Yami…" he said for the first time.

" He's so kawaii ne?!" Kauri said happily while holding his hand.

Lei just blushed.

" Are we gonna eat or not?" Lei said grumpily.

" Oh ya follow me" Sakura said so they followed her to the Cherry blossom tree.

" Kauri-chan Yami-kun meet my best friend Tomoyo-chan and he boyfriend Eriol-kun, and this is Syaoran-kun…my boyfriend."

" Hey" kauri said.

Lei just nodded.

" His minna-chan is Kauri-chan and her boy friend Yami-kun"

" Hi call me Tomoyo."

" Then you must call me Kauri."

" OK PEOPLE LET'S EAT!!!" Skaura all but yelled.

" Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran sighed and kauri just laughed

(shud I stop here??? No I'll give you more… cuz im so nice -random person cough- -glares- neways on with the show...err story)

Gym

Our people were standing around the gym doing nothing when…

**BANG**

" Alright minna-san into your lines!! NOW!!" the gym teacher yelled, everyone jumped.

" Dang that guy scary!" kauri said

" Just wait till he gets excited" Sakura said

" OK! Get into a group of six! 3 boys and 3 girls! Don't moan at me!! NOW!!"

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, kauri, and lei got into one group.

" TODAY WE WILL BE PLAYING VOLLYBALL!"

Some cheers sounded.

" NOW SEPARATE GAMES! START!"

" Oh ya the girls will definitely win this one!" the girl yelled

" You're so sure…" Eriol started

" But we will beat you!" Syaoran said.

Lei just looked at kauri both had the spark of a challenge in their eyes.

" Ok I'll serve kauri-chan next and then Tomoyo-chan"

" OK!" Both girls yelled.

" One…two…three…GO!" and the game was on.

Bump, volley, spike, saved by Syaoran. Bump bump spike saved by Tomoyo. Soon the game got so intense that everyone just stopped and watched even the gym teacher. Lei made a hard spike and it almost earned them a point when kauri dove out of nowhere and saved it then passed it to Sakura who spiked it over the net which none of the guys got so earned them a point

The girls started to high five each other. Soon the game was 25-25. This was it the deciding serve, the last point to see who would win. Pressure building on their shoulders. Eriol served. Tomoyo bumped, Sakura volleyed kauri spiked, saved by Lei, bum to Syaoran volleys to Eriol, Eriol spikes and its narrowly saved by Tomoyo but the girls had a plan. Tomoyo bumped it straight up in the air and kauri and Sakura both ran for it. At the last second Sakura stopped while Kauri stepped on her hands, which were cupped together, and was propelled into the air that flipped then spiked the ball, which earned them a point and the game.

When Kauri Gracefully landed on the floor everyone started clapping and cheering. Everyone (the whole gang) just looked at them confused like they just came out of a trance. " Hoe?" Sakura squeaked and EVERYONE started to laugh at the scared girl who started to laugh with them. Suddenly…

**BANG**

**Whistle**

" OK! EVERYONE HIT THE SHOWERS!!" the gym teacher yelled.

All trudged to get changed. " Sugoi! You guys are awesome!!" one girl said while in the change room.

" Arigato!" the three girls chorused

" So what class do you have next?" Sakura asked Kauri.

" Well Lei-kun and I have English together. What about you?"

" We have English to!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

" Great because we have no idea where it is." Kauri said while she put one hand behind her head in embarrassment.

" Sure!" both girls exclaim as they walked out of the change room only to be greeted by the guys talking to a group of girls.

Well to put it straight they were talking to the Metamorphic, a ' gang' lead by Otari Umi a.k.a the bitch queen.

" Well, well look who it is." Umi said to her group of girls.

" It's Kinomoto and Daidouji" she sneered.

" Otari…" they answered tensely.

She just pushed passed them and walked toward Kauri.

" Hey you must be new since you are hanging out with these losers. I'm Umi and these people are Metamorphic." She said while pointing to her ' gang' behind her.

She didn't notice Kauri's eyes flare in anger.

" If you come with me we'll show you around and you can ditch these freaks." Umi offered.

Sakura and Tomoyo prepared themselves to be shot down but Kauri just glared at Umi.

" Hey Bitch look who's talking! The only freaks I see around here are you and your little army of skanks back there. So if I were you I'd watch what I'm saying. Shut your mouth and walk away because no one and I mean no one can talk about my friends that way! Buh bye!" she said as she brushed passed.

" This isn't over yet!" Umi said as her and her ' gang' walked away.

" Stupid atomic fuck hole( k/an: ahahaha lol that is a Chrystal and Cathy original :P no biting )" she muttered as she walked to the group.

The kids in the hall just watched as the new girl shot down Umi and Metamorphic and when both the girls walked to their respective groups the whispers started.

" SUGOI KAURI-CHAN!!!" Tomoyo said.

" Thanks for sticking up for us," Sakura said.

" No problem. I meant what I said no one makes fun of my friends." Kauri stated.

" Thanks. Oh we better get to class now." Tomoyo said.

All the while the guys were silent.

" Girls are weird." Syaoran said while they walked towards their respective girls and embraced them from behind.

" But you gotta love' em." Lei said with his chin/head resting on Kauri's shoulder.

" and I love you." He whispered in Kauris ear.

The guys just nodded to his earlier comment and the girls gave them a light peck on their cheek. Except for Kauri she gave him a peck on the lips and all walked off to English hand in hand.

-------------------------------------

me/kauri-chan: YAY lots of fluff YAY!!!

Lei-kun: good thing we managed to calm her down… she could have beaten the crap out of that director dude.

Syaoran-kun: yup

Phoenix-chan: ya we wouldn't want her to dirty the carpet

Kyoko-chan:frown I didn't get a shot at him… she had all the fun

Me/kauri-chan: owwww im all achy….

Everyone: meh

Me/kauri-chan: nice to know you people care about my health you ATOMIC FUCK HOLES!!! By the way no biting that saying cuz I'd be mad WE SAY COPY WRITE!!

Lei-kun: yup

Me/kauri-chan: what the fuck is with you people and the word yup u ass cracks!

Lei-kun/Syaoran-kun: HEY!

ding dong

Me/kauri-chan: oh ya! Sum other guy is going to be joinging us from now on

ding dong

Me/kauri-chan: CALM YOUR SELF IM FUCKING COMMIN!!

opens door

mystery person: fucking took you long enough…

Me/kauri-chan: fuck you

Mystery person: no thanks.

Me/kauri-chan: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN YOU MAN WHORE!!!!!

Everyone: sweat drop

Lei-kun: umm kauri who is this?

Me/kauri-chan: ehhh? points to mystery person him? O ya he's Kio-kun

Everyone: hey

Me/kauri-chan: kay we gotta go! Don't forget to review! Bye!!!


End file.
